Saskaka
by Shy no Jutsu
Summary: A love story between our favorite Jonin and a not so young Sauske. Please review!


"No you have to do it like this." Kakashi said taking a run at the tree and running up to the talk. Jumping down the sexy Jonin walked down. Sauske loved this man with his heart, though broken, he loved this man. Walking over to Kakashi as he came closer he sighed. "Whatever." He said. Kakashi came over to him. "You have to focus your chakra here," Kakashi pointed to his feet. "and keep it controlled here." He said laying a gentle hand on his head. Sauske looked at the older ninja knowing exactly what he wanted. Kakashi saw the lustful gaze of his fifteen year old student. At twenty one Kakashi didn't know how to respond to this young boy. "Go ahead give it another try." Kakashi said his one exposed eye twinkling with happiness. Sauske smiled at him and thought perhaps under his mask Kakashi was smiling too. Walking over to the tree Sauske through his feet against it and began to climb. Suddenly he felt something click in his mind and he began to run up the tree. Soon Sauske had gone higher than his Sensei. Looking down on him he jumped from the higher branches and landed beside Kakashi. Kakashi looked at him. "Excellent!" He said smiling under his mask. "Ready for the next exercise?" The Jonin asked. "No." Sauske said his voice barely above a whisper. Looking at the Jonin with Lust filled eyes. Kakashi never looked up from his copy of Make-out Paradise he was carrying. "Hmm, and why is that?" He asked before his eyes went wide. Suddenly the Jonin closed his eyes in intense pleasure. Sauske had pulled down the older mans mask and leaned in with a kiss. Kissing him with the full intent of going farther. Looking at Sauske the Jonin pulled back. Kakashi stuttered through a sentence. "W-why d-d-did you d-do that? I-I am way to old for you!" Kakashi said looking at Sauske with a desperate look of confusion. Sauske said in a voice that was foreign to anyone else on the planet. Sauske had never used this tone. "I love you. I want you." He said in a deep voice that was filled with passion. Kakashi was soon pulled into another kiss. A light tongue trailed on the outside of his lips and he felt it and opened his mouth. Kakashi wanted this as well but ... he couldn't ... he had to. The thoughts inside of Kakashi's head buzzed around like a busy hive of bees. Should I do this? He thought. I didn't know I was gay. Kakashi thought in another part of his mind. Leaning in to the sweet kiss of Sauske he began kissing him back. Kakashi's kisses were hard and filled with lust just like his lessons (minus the lust part). Kakashi trailed his tongue against Sauske's lips. Sauske moaned gently and opened his mouth. Kakashi's tongue slipped into his mouth and he leaned against him. Kakashi could feel an erect penis against his leg. Kakashi picked up Sauske and leaned him against the tree his legs were wrapped around Kakashi's waist. "Kakashi..." Sauske moaned against Kakashi's lips. "That feels amazing." As he said this Kakashi felt his body grow harder than he had ever been before. Sauske began nibbling on his neck gently and he felt Kakashi's body grow hard. "I want you ...too." Kakashi moaned and pulled off his shirt. The two of them fell to the ground wrapped in only each others love. Sauske leaned closer to Kakashi and he felt himself open Kakashi. Kakashi stayed still and soon felt a pain that ached and spread up to his lower back. "Oww." Kakashi moaned. Sauske kept thrusting in and out of the Jonin saying, "It will only hurt for a minute." Soon the older ninja didn't feel pain anymore. Rubbing the tip of his penis against Kakashi he rubbed his backside to tease him. "You tease." Kakashi moaned. Sauske soon pushed back into the older ninja. Before long Kakashi was covered in sweat and was feeling more intense pleasure than ever before. Sauske was pounding his sweet spot mercilessly. "Oh my god Sauske!" Kakashi moaned over and over. "Don't stop." Kakashi said in a pleading voice. The passion ran through his body stronger than ever before and god he wanted this. Sauske soon became tired and Kakashi asked, "My turn?" Sauske grinned exposing his sharp teeth. Kakashi rolled him over his abs gleaming in a light sweat that made his body look even more heavenly. Sauske was soon penetrated by the older ninja and was moaning. "K-kakashi!" He said looking into the older ninja's eyes the best he could. Kakashi pulled off his mask and showed Sauske his whole face. "You are beautiful." Sauske said as the ninja continued the assault on his lower body. Kakashi smiled and looked at Sauske with eyes filled with a great sadness. "We have to stop now. The others might come looking for us." Kakashi said in a small voice, as if he didn't want to stop. Sauske looked over to Kakashi and smiled. "I love you," He said, "And I always will." Kakashi smiled at the boy and they walked arm and arm back to the ramen shop where Naruto and Sakura were waiting.


End file.
